Because of the sheer volume of integrated circuits in the marketplace, packaging of integrated circuits and testing of the completed packages in a cost-effective manner is important for semiconductor manufacturers in order that they can be competitive in the marketplace. Integrated circuit packages, such as ball grid arrays, can be tricky to manufacture efficiently and the solder balls may become damaged when testing due to current testing procedures. In addition, the attachment of solder balls or bumps as they are sometimes referred to are important in keeping costs down and quality and realiability up.